The Frozen Dawn
by Tia and Lulu
Summary: When princesses' Dawn and Zoey's parents drown in a shipwreck, Dawn must assume the throne to lead the land of Wawanakwa. The coronation goes amiss when Zoey pushes Dawn's emotions and she reveals her power to everyone. Zoey x Mike. Kind of long.
1. Accident!

** Yay! First story! This is a pointless Frozen/Total Drama thingamajigger. While Lulu is an artist most of the time, we still write our miniseries, **_**Tia and Lulu Review**_**, together. Hope you enjoy our first story and don't flame us too bad, k?**

Prologue

As night fell on the kingdom of Wawanakwa, not all were asleep. The ice-gatherers were up in the mountains doing—what else?—gathering ice. Not one seemed to notice the two small boys there with them. They began to sing the very song that helped them gather the ice each night.

_**Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining,**_

_** This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining.**_

_** So cut through the heart, cold and clear,**_

_** Strike for love and strike for fear,**_

_** See the beauty sharp and sheer, **_

_** Split the ice apart,**_

_** Beware the frozen heart.**_

_** Watch your step!**_

_** Let it go!**_

_** Hup!**_

_** Ho!**_

_** Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold,**_

_** Ice has a magic can't be controlled**_

_** Stronger than one,**_

_** Stronger than ten,**_

_** Stronger than a hundred men!**_

_** Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining,**_

_** This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining!**_

_** Cut through the heart, cold and clear,**_

_** Strike for love and strike for fear,**_

_** There's beauty and there's danger here,**_

_** Split the ice apart!**_

_** And beware the frozen heart!**_

"Come on, Cam!" said Mike, the taller of the two. The smaller boy scampered onto the sled.

Down in the castle of King Chris and Queen Blainely, there was a very different duo.

Six-year-old Princess Dawn was sleeping peacefully in her bed. In the middle of the night, her three-year-old sister, Zoey, snuck over.

"Psst!" she hissed. She jumped on top of her sister. "Dawn, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Zoey, go back to sleep!" Dawn groaned.

"I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

"Go play by yourself." As she said this, Dawn pushed her sister off her bed and on to the floor.

Zoey was about to go back to bed, but then she thought of something.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked as she held her sister's eye open. Dawn smiled.

The two girls ran down the stairs, with Zoey crying, "Come, come, come, come on!" and Dawn shushing her all the way. They stopped in the middle of a large ballroom. "Do the magic, do the magic!" This is amazing!

Dawn twirled her hands and made a small snowball. She threw it into the air, creating a snowstorm from the ceiling. The duo then had a barrage of fun, playing in the snow heaps.

"This is amazing!" Zoey cried

"Tickle bumps!" continued Zoey as they slid down a small pile of snow.

Dawn made a snowman, sticking a carrot into his face.

"Hi, I'm Owen, and I like warm hugs!" she said in a silly voice.

"I wuv you, Owen!"

They slid around, Zoey holding Owen's stick arms.

Zoey jumped from snow peak to snow peak. "Catch me!"

Dawn made another peak to catch Zoey. "Gotcha!"

Zoey kept jumping from peak to peak. "Again, again!"

"Slow down!"

Suddenly, Dawn slipped. Her sister was about to fall!

"Zoey!" In the effort to save her from falling to the ground, she accidentally hit her sister in the head.

"Zoey!" she ran to her sister and held her as a streak of white appeared in her hair. "Mama, Papa!" Spikes of ice appeared as the room started to freeze.

Their parents ran in."Dawn, what have you done? This is getting out of hand! "Chris exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, Zoey!"

"She's ice cold." Blainely cried.

"I know where we have to go."

He ran into the library and grabbed an ancient book inscribed with Old Norse runes. He flipped through the pages until he found a map that was hidden in the pages.

They took off through the woods to help Zoey. As they rode toward the mountains, a trail of ice was appearing behind Chris, who was carrying Dawn. The family rode past Mike and Cam, who had just gotten across the grassy path.

"Ice?" Mike said. "Faster, Cam!" he said as he ran through the wood.

They stopped in the middle of a clearing surrounded by rocks. "Help, please! My daughter."

The rocks rolled to life and stopped in front of him.

"It's the king," one said. They all started murmuring.

"Trolls?" Mike said.

"Shush!" said a female troll name Bolda. "I'm trying to listen." She decided to adopt them.

"Your majesty. Born with the powers, or cursed?" asked Grandpabby, the oldest troll.

"B-B-Born, a-and they're getting stronger." Chris stuttered the answer.

"Here." He said motioning for them to hand Zoey to him. "You're lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must."

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic, to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." He sighed and pressed the changed memories into Zoey's head. "She will be okay."

"But she won't remember I have powers?"

"It's for the best." Chris answered.

"Listen to me, Dawn," He said as he created blue shadows of an older Dawn and some others. "Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it. But also great danger. You must learn to control it Fear will be your enemy."

As he said this, the figures surrounding her attacked.

"No," said Chris. "We'll protect her. She can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We'll limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone, including Zoey."

Zoey's face had a hurt look on it as Dawn went into her room and closed the door.

She saw it was snowing, and giggled. Zoey went to her sister's door and knocked rhythmically.

_**Do you want to build a snowman?**__**  
**__**Come on let's go and play**__**  
**__**I never see you anymore**__**  
**__**Come out the door,**__**  
**__**It's like you've gone away**__**  
**__**We used to be best buddies**__**  
**__**And now we're not**__**  
**__**I wish you would tell me why**__**  
**__**Do you want to build a snowman?**__**  
**__**It doesn't have to be a Snowman.**_

"Go away, Zoey."

_**Okay, bye…**_

_****__**Do you wanna build a snowman?**_

_**Or ride our bikes around the halls**_

_**I think some company is overdue**_

_**I've started talking to**_

_**the pictures on the walls-**_

_**(Hang in there, Joan!)**_

_**It gets a little lonely**_

_**All these empty rooms,**_

_**Just watching the hours tick by-**_

_**(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)**_

Zoey was about to knock on Dawn's door, but thought better of it. Instead, she went over to her parents. "See you in two weeks."

Dawn stood still. "Do you have to go?"

"You'll be fine, Dawn."

Their parents sailed off. A storm rolled in. The ship was destroyed under a large wave swell. Zoey stood solemnly at their memorials. Later, she went to her sister's door. She knocked. "Dawn?"

_**Please, I know you're in there,**_

_**People are asking where you've been**_

_**They say "have courage", and I'm trying to**_

_**I'm right out here for you, just let me in**_

_**We only have each other**_

_**It's just you and me**_

_**What are we gonna do?**_

_**Do you wanna build a Snowman?**_

She sat slumped against Dawn's door, tears streaming down her face. Dawn did the same on the other side, all alone in her cold, dark, ice filled room….


	2. Coronation Day

**Hey guys! I'm back after a short hiatus. I had exams, I went on a trip this weekend, I had a ton of stuff to do. Plus, on my last day of school, I had a friend sleep over because it was the night before our trip. So anyway, enjoy the new chapter of **_**The Frozen Dawn**_**, Coronation Day! In this story, since its AU, all of Mike's personalities are separate people, and there is a Duchess of Weaseltown. Also, since fifteen years have passed since the accident, Dawn is twenty-one, Zoey is eighteen. See you at the end of the chapter!**

Three Years Later

Previous contestants from the show were coming in from all around to see the coronation. The island swarmed with them, all talking, laughing, and meeting up with old friends.

"Why do I have to wear this," asked a boy.

"Because the queen has come of age!" his mother answered. "It's coronation day!"

"That's not my fault!"

All around the kingdom, people were chatting about the princess and the queen. A man by the name of Duke Vito was walking toward the palace with his wife, Duchess Ann Maria.

"Ah, Wawanakwa, our most mysterious trade partner," Vito told her. "Open your doors so we can exploit your riches. Did I say that out loud?"

Mike was unloading his sled.

"Wow, Mike!" Cam said, lifting an ice block. "The queen coming of age! This is huge!"

"Yeah," Mike said.

Meanwhile, Zoey was fast asleep, her hair a mess.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am," said Brick, their steward.

"No, no, it's fine, I've been up for hours," Zoey answered, falling back asleep. "Who is it?"

"Still me, ma'am. It's time to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am."

"My sister's corneration…" mumbled Zoey as she gazed at her beautiful green dress that she had made. She gasped. "It's coronation day!" she ran past Heather, who was dusting a vase. "It's coronation day!" she spun Heather around in a circle.

_**The window is open,**_

_**So's that door,**_

_**I didn't know they did that anymore,**_

_**Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates,**_

_**For years I've roamed these empty halls,**_

_**Why have a ballroom with no balls?**_

_**Finally they're opening up the gates.**_

_**There'll be actual real live people,**_

_**It'll be totally strange,**_

_**But wow am I so ready for this change.**_

_**For the first time in forever,**_

_**There'll be music, there'll be light,**_

_**For the first time in forever,**_

_**I'll be dancing through the night,**_

_**Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,**_

_**But I'm somewhere in that zone,**_

_**Cause for the first time in forever,**_

_**I won't be alone.**_

"I can't wait to meet everyone," she told a trio of ducklings. "What if I meet the one!?"

_**Tonight, imagine me, gown and all,**_

_**Fetchingly draped against the wall,**_

_**The picture of sophisticated grace! Oh.**_

_**I suddenly see him standing there,**_

_**A beautiful stranger, tall and fair,**_

_**I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!**_

_**Then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre,**_

_**Nothing like the life I've led so far,**_

_**Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun,**_

_**For the first time in forever,**_

_**I could be noticed by someone.**_

_**And I know it's totally crazy,**_

_**To dream I'd find romance,**_

_**But for the first time in forever,**_

_**At least I've got a chance!**_

Dawn was preparing for her coronation, as well. As she looked over her kingdom, she took a deep breath.

_**Don't let them in,**_

_**Don't let them see,**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be,**_

_**Conceal,**_

_**Don't feel,**_

_**Put on a show,**_

_**Make one wrong move and everyone will know,**_

_**But its only for today,**_

_**Its only for today!**_

_**Its agony to wait,**_

_**Its agony to wait!**_

_**Tell the guards to open up, the gates,**_

_**The gates!**_

_**For the first time in forever,**_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see,**_

_**I'm getting what I'm dreaming of,**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be,**_

_**A chance to change my lonely world,**_

_**Conceal,**_

_**A chance to find true love,**_

_**Conceal don't feel don't let them know,**_

_**And I know it all ends tomorrow,**_

_**So it has to be today,**_

_**Cause for the first time in forever,**_

_**For the first time in Forever,**_

_**Nothing's in my way! Ahh!**_

As she had finished, a horse had knocked her into a rowboat. It stepped in it to stop her from falling.

"Hey!" she said, lifting a piece of seaweed off her eye.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you all right?" said the horse's rider. He had dark brown hair that flopped down over one eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Prince Mal of the Southern Isles," he introduced himself.

"Princess Zoey of Wawanakwa," she said, curtsying.

"Princess? My lady," he said, bowing. His horse did the same, but the boat began to tip. The horse stepped in it again, and Zoey fell against Mal.

"Sorry, this is awkward," Zoey apologized. "I mean, not that you're awkward. I'm awkward, you're gorgeous. Wait, what?" she rambled.

"I am so sorry for hitting the princess of Wawanakwa with my horse, and every moment after."

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm not _that_ princess. If you had hit my sister Dawn, it would be, yeesh! But lucky you, it's just me."

"Just you?" Bells began to ring in the distance. They ran to the ceremony.

Mike saw something as he sat in a pew in the hall. It was a girl, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, standing next to the queen.

"Who's that? Do you think she'd like me?" he asked Cam.

"That's Princess Zoey, the queen's sister," Cam whispered back.

"Princess?" He could feel his heart sinking.

After the ceremony, Mike got up.

"Let's go, Cam."

"But what about the coronation ball?"

"Cam, the girl of my dreams will probably meet some prince who she'll marry and help rule his kingdom. She'd never notice a guy like me."

Zoey ran into Mal again after she had had a talk with her sister. The duo wandered together.

"Can I just say something crazy?" she asked him.

"I love crazy," he answered.

_**All my life has been a series of doors in my face,**_

_**Then, suddenly I bump into you..**_

_**I was thinking the same thing, **_

_**cause like,**_

_**I've been searching my whole life to find my own place,**_

_**and maybe it's the party talkin',**_

_**or the chocolate fondue.**_

__Zoey giggled.

_**But with you,**_

_**But with you,**_

_**I've found my place**_

_**I see your face**_

**And it's nothing like I've ever known before**

**Love is an open door**

**Love is an open door,**

**Love is an open door,**

_**With you,**_

_**With you,**_

_**With you,**_

_**With you!**_

**Love is an open door.**

_**I mean, its crazy,**_

_**What?**_

_**We finish each others—**_

_**Sandwiches.**_

_**That's what I was gonna say,**_

**I've never met someone who thinks so much like me,**

**Jinx!**

**Jinx again!**

**Our mental synchronization**

**Can have but one explanation**

**You**

_**And I**_

_**Are just meant**_

**To be**

_**Say goodbye**_

_**Say goodbye**_

_**To the pain of the past**_

_**We don't have to feel it anymore**_

_**Love is an open door**_

_**Life could be so more**_

**With you!**

_**With you!**_

**With you!**

_**With you!**_

_**Love is an open door.**_

"Can I say something crazy?... Will you marry me?"__

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!"

"Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Dawn!"

Dawn turned around to see her sister.

"I mean...Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Mal, of the Southern Isles."

"Your Majesty. "

"We would like—"

"-your blessing—"

"-of—"

"-our marriage!" they finished together.

"Marriage...?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. "

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then-Wait. Would we live here?"

"Here?"

"Absolutely!"

"Zoey—"

"Oh, we can invite all of your siblings to stay with us—"

"What? No, no, no, no, no."

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must—"

"Wait. Slow down. No one's siblings are staying here. No one is getting married. "

"Wait, what?"

"May I talk to you, please. Alone."

"No. Whatever you have to say, you—you can say to both of us."

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love."

"Zoey, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out."

Dawn looked hurt.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me."

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your—"

"No, you may not. And I-I think you should go." She looked flustered.

"The party is over. Close the gates. "

"What? Dawn, no. No, wait!"

She reached out and grabbed Dawn's glove.

"Give me my glove!"

She held the glove away from Dawn.

"Dawn, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore."

"Then leave."

"What'd I ever do to you?" she said, feeling her eyes tearing up.

"Enough, Zoey."

"No, why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

"I said enough!" As she spoke, her power created ice spikes on the floor.

"Witchcraft…" Vito said. "I knew there was somethin' goin' on here!"

"Dawn…" Dawn ran out of the palace, where she found the courtyard full of people.

"Queen Dawn!"

"Our beautiful queen!"

"Your majesty," said a young woman as Dawn stopped in front of her. "Are you all right?"

"There she is!" yelled Ann Maria. "Stop her!"

"No, please, just stay away from me, stay away!" Her power built up and ice shot out of her hands.

"Monster! Monster!" The cry rippled through the crowd.

"Dawn! Wait!" Zoey called, chasing her sister.

Dawn began to make her way across the lake. The water froze, making it easy to cross. Zoey slipped on the ice, Mal catching her.

"Did you know?" he asked.

"No," sighed Zoey.

It had begun to snow.

"It's snowing! The queen has cursed the land! Someone needs to go after her!" yelled Vito.

"I'll do it, tonight was my fault," Zoey said. Protests rippled through the crowd. "Bring me my horse, please!"

"Are you sure?" Mal asked. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I need you here to take care of Wawanakwa. I leave Prince Mal in charge!" she called to the crowd.

She rode toward the now frozen wilderness, unsure of the dangers that would befall her in her search.


	3. The Journey Begins

**We are on fire this past week! This chapter is a bit longer than the other two, since we try to increase our word count each chapter. Anyway, this chapter begins at "Let it go" and ends after the "For the First Time in Forever Reprise". Hope you enjoy it and happy summer!**

Dawn hugged her arms as she walked up Mount Looming Tragedy.

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,**_

_**Not a footprint to be seen,**_

_**A kingdom of isolation,**_

_**And it looks like I'm the queen**_

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside,**_

_**Couldn't keep it in,**_

_**Heaven knows I tried.**_

_**Don't let them in,**_

_**Don't let them see,**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be,**_

_**Conceal don't feel,**_

_**Don't let them know**_

_**Well now they know**_

_**Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!**_

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

"Dawn!" Zoey called as her horse walked through the snow. "It's me! Zoey, your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer! Of course," she said to herself. "This never would have happened if she had just told me her secret. She's a stinker." Snow suddenly fell from a tree, spooking the horse. She fell off into a snowdrift. "No, wait, come back! No, no, no!" She shivered.

"Snow, it had to be snow. She couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the lake with white sand and warm… Fire!" she said, spotting a curling spiral of smoke. She slipped and fell into a creek. Her dress froze immediately. She barely made it to the door of the cabin.

"W-wandering Lightning's Trading Post," she read. "Ooh! And Sauna."

"Hello! Lightning wonders what the princess of Wawanakwa is doing in his trading post," the heavyset man at the counter said.

"Oh, um, well, I'm looking for boots, winter boots, and dresses."

"Over there," Lightning said.

"Has another young woman passed through here, the queen, perhaps?"

"Only person crazy enough to be out here is you, girl." The door flew open. In walked a guy in snow covered clothes.

"You and that dude."

"Hey, Lightning, you've got my new pick, right?" he asked.

"Of course, Mike."

Mike spotted Zoey.

_What's she doing here?_

"Anyway," she said. "Do you know anyone who can take me where this storm is coming from?" A ring glittered on her finger as she spoke. "I need to get there and back as soon as possible. I'm engaged."

"Mike?" Lightning said, gesturing to her.

"I could take you up there," Mike said.

"Up where?"

"Mount Looming Tragedy."

"Really? I can pay you."

"No, really. I need this storm to stop as much as you do."

"Really? Why?"

"I sell ice for a living."

"Will you take me?"

"Of course."

A while later, their "pet" feral boy, Ezekiel, was pulling their sled toward the mountain.

"Hang on," Cam said to Zoey. "Aren't you the princess?"

"Yes. Well, I won't be a princess for much longer. Soon, I'll marry Prince Mal!"

"How long have you known him?"

"Oh, I met him today. He proposed to me right before this crazy winter set in."

"Something smells fishy, and it's not Zeke's lunch."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Zeke heard a growl and began to slow down.

"Shh!" Mike hissed. Wolves began to set in on their ragtag group.

"Go, Zeke!" Mike said.

"What are they?" Zoey asked.

"Wolves."

"Wolves?"

"Stay back, and don't get eaten."

"But I wanna help!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust your judgment."

"Excuse me?"

"Who marries a man she just met?"

"It's true love!"

"Uh, guys, I hate to interrupt, but are you aware we're headed straight for a cliff?!" Cam said. The sled, and Zeke, fell to the bottom, although Mike, Zoey, and Cameron survived on the other side.

"I'll replace your sled, and everything on it," Zoey offered.

The trio continued.

"Wow, I never knew winter could be so… beautiful," Mike said, looking at Zoey.

"It _is _nice, isn't it?" a voice said. "But it's so white. How 'bout a little color, like some crimson, chartreuse, how bout yellow?" A snowman walked into sight and shuddered. "Yellow and snow? No go." He spotted the travelers. "Hi!" Zoey screamed and kicked his head off. Mike caught it. "Hi!"

"You're creepy," Mike told him. He and Zoey tossed the head back and forth, until Zoey tossed it back onto the body.

"Now I'm perfect!" the snowman said.

"Almost," Zoey said, pulling a carrot out of her bag. She shoved it into his face—too far.

"Whoa! Head rush!" the snowman said.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose! And it's like a little baby unicorn!"

Zoey pushed the carrot further out.

"I love it even more!" the snowman cheered. "Let's start over. I'm Owen, and I like warm hugs!"

"Owen?" Zoey murmured. "That's right, Owen!"

"And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Zoey."

"Who's the funky lookin' guy with the weird hair?"

"That's Cameron."

"Uh-huh. And who's the brainiac?"

"That's Cameron…"

"Oh, that makes it easier for me."

"Owen, did Dawn build you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, why?" Mike took one of his arms off.

"How does this work?" Cameron murmured. The hand slapped them both.

"Quiet, Camerons. Trying to focus here."

"Can you take us to her?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why," Mike said, rubbing his cheek. "We need Dawn to bring back summer."

"Oh, I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot!"

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat."

"Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes, and imagine what it will be like when summer does come."

Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
And I'll be doing whatever snow does  
In summer  
A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand  
Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned  
In summer

I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm  
And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm  
And I can't wait to see what my buddies all think of me  
Just imagine how much cooler I'll be  
In summer

Da da, da doo, ah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, boo  
The hot and the cold are both so intense  
Put 'em together, it just makes sense  
Ratdadat, dadadadoo  
Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle  
But put me in summer and I'll be a happy snowman

When life gets rough I like to hold onto my dreams  
Of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam  
Oh, the sky will be blue, and you guys'll be there too  
When I finally do what frozen things do  
In summer  
In summer!

"I'm gonna tell him," Mike said.

"Don't you dare!" Zoey chided.

"So, come on! Dawn's this way!" The foursome headed up the mountain.

Meanwhile, Mal was handing out blankets in Wawanakwa. Vito was angry.

"Hey, yo, do you expect us to just sit here and freeze?!" he asked.

"Well, maybe if you put on a shirt, you wouldn't be freezing," Mal shot back. Zoey's horse came hurtling into the square.

"Where's the princess?" a young man asked. His feeling of unease rippled through the crowd. Mal stared towards the mountain.

"The princess is missing," he called. "I need volunteers to help me go find her."

"I volunteer a man and a woman," Vito said, yanking forth his two servants, Manitoba and Svetlana. "If you run into the queen, put a stop to the winter," he hissed into their ears.

As Zoey hiked up to the peak, she gazed at Wawanakwa.

"Wawanakwa," she murmured.

"It's completely frozen," Mike said.

"Dawn will fix it."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, I am going to talk to my sister, and she will fix it."

"So, you're not afraid of her?" Mike asked, his nose nearly impaled by an ice spike.

"Why would I be?"

"Yeah," Owen said in agreement. "I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." He then noticed the spike protruding through his body. "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled!" He laughed.

An ice wall sat before them.

"Too steep," Mike said. "We've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains."

"Who says I don't?" Zoey said. Cam nudged him. He spotted Zoey on the cliff.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see my sister."

"You're going to kill yourself. All right, hang on."

"Cameron?" Owen said, peeking his head around the corner. "I don't know if this helps, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want to go."

"Thank goodness!" Zoey said. "Catch!" she called to Mike. He caught her. "That was like a crazy trust exercise!"

They all stood staring at Dawn's icy palace in awe. At the door, Zoey hesitated.

"Knock," Owen encouraged. "Go on, knock." He whispered to Mike, "She's not knocking. Do you think she knows how to knock?" She knocked. The huge door swung open slowly.

"It opened. That's a first. You three should probably wait out her. Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." The trio sat down.

Zoey gazed around her sister's home. A noise from the top of the stairs alerted her. Dawn, wearing an icy gown, was standing there.

"Wow, Dawn, you look different," she said. "It's a good different, and this place… it's amazing."

"Thank you," Dawn said. "I never knew what I was capable of." Just as Zoey was about to explain, Owen burst in.

"Hi, I'm Owen, and I like warm hugs!" he yelled toward Dawn.

"Owen?" she asked.

"Yeah, you built me. Remember that?"

"And you're alive?"

"I think so?"

"He's just like the one we built as kids," Zoey said, rubbing Owen's head. "Dawn, we were so close. We can be like that again."

The memory of the accident flashed through Dawn's mind.

"No, we can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid!"

_**Please don't shut me out again,**_

_**Please don't slam the door,**_

_**You don't have to keep your distance anymore,**_

_**Cause for the first time in forever,**_

_**I finally understand,**_

_**For the first time in forever,**_

_**We can fix this hand in hand,**_

_**We can head down this mountain together,**_

_**You don't have to live in fear,**_

_**Cause for the first time in forever,**_

_**I will be right here.**_

"Zoey," Dawn said.

_**Please go back home,**_

_**Your life awaits,**_

_**Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates,**_

_**I know you mean well,**_

_**But leave me be,**_

_**Yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free,**_

_**Just stay away, and you'll be safe from me.**_

_**Actually, we're not,**_

_**Whaddaya mean you're not?**_

_**I get the feeling you don't know.**_

_**What do I not know?**_

_**Wawanakwa's in deep, deep, deep snow**___

"What?"

"You kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"But that's okay, you can just unfreeze it."

"No, I can't. I-I don't know how."

"Sure you can. I know you can."

_**Cause for the first time in forever,**_

_**Oh, I'm such a fool, I can't be free,**_

_**You don't have to be afraid,**_

_**No escape from the storm inside of me,**_

_**We can work this out together,**_

_**Can't control the curse!**_

_**We'll reverse the storm you've made!**_

_**Zoey, please, you'll only make it worse!**_

_**Don't panic!**_

_**There's so much fear!**_

_**Let the sun shine bright!**_

_**You're not safe here.**_

_**We can fix this thing together,**_

_**Reverse this winter weather, **_

_**And everything will be—**_

Zoey was cut off as an accidental blast from Dawn's magical buildup hit her in the heart. She staggered back to her feet. Dawn was horrified.


	4. The Journey Ends

**This is the final chapter of **_**The Frozen Dawn**_**. This chapter starts right after Zoey is struck in the heart and ends… well, at the end! Very sweet so far, and I am shocked so few people have read it. This is one of my longest fanfics yet. I hope you enjoy the final chapter. Just so you know, there will be several other fanfics like this one, so bear with us. Here we go. The end of our journey.**

Mike ran up the stairs at Zoey's yelp of pain.

"Zoey!" he said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Zoey answered, glaring at her sister.

"Who's this?" Dawn asked, backing away. "Never mind that. You have to go."

"Dawn, I'm not leaving without you!"

"Yes, you are." A gigantic snow beast was conjured up before their eyes. He grabbed them and threw them. Owen too. He fell apart.

"Watch out for my butt!" his head said as the rest of his body landed.

"It is not nice to throw people!" Zoey said as she made a snowball. She wound up to throw it at the large beast.

"Whoa, feisty pants," Mike said, grabbing her arm. "Just leave the snowman be." Zoey backed off, but then she threw the snowball. It hit the beast, which let out a roar of fury and went after them.

"You guys go, I'll hold him off," Owen said. Mike, Zoey, and Cameron ran off, and so did Owen's body! "No, not you guys!" His head fell off the rock it had hit. "This just got a whole lot harder."

The trio ran and came to the edge of another cliff. Mike dug a snow anchor as Zoey got ready to jump.

"One, two," Cameron counted. A tree flew towards them, distracting the boys.

"TREE!" Zoey said, jumping. The others followed her. Just when they were almost to the bottom, the large beast, after pushing Owen off the cliff, grabbed the rope and pulled them up.

"DON'T COME BACK!" he roared in their faces.

"We won't," said Zoey, cutting the rope. They fell to the bottom.

Zoey had a minor freak out at the bottom of the cliff.

"…and then there's your ice business—"

"Hey, don't worry about our ice business," Cameron said. "Worry about your hair!"

"I just fell off a cliff! You should see your hair."

"No, yours is turning white!"

"What?" It was indeed turning white.

"It's because she struck you, isn't it?" Mike asked.

"Does it look bad?"

"No." He had hesitated.

"You hesitated," Owen said.

"No I didn't!" He began walking.

"Come on. Let's go see my friends."

"You think they can fix this?"

"I know they can."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I've seen them do it before."

As they headed to a clearing, Zoey was rubbing her arms, trying to warm up. Mike started to put his arms around her, but thought better of it.

When they reached the clearing, Mike began to talk to various boulders. Owen tried to tell Zoey to run, and when she was about to leave, the boulders rolled to life.

"Mike's home!" shouted Bolda. They began to swarm him.

"Trolls," Zoey murmured. "They're trolls!" They turned to stare at her.

"He's brought a girl!" cried one female troll. They began pushing her towards Mike. Bolda examined her.

"She'll do nicely for our Mike!" she said. It clicked in Zoey's mind: they thought she was engaged to Mike.

"No, I'm not- I mean, we're not—" she rambled.

"What's the issue, dear?"

The trolls sang an entire song about how the way to fix up a fixer-upper. Zoey collapsed in Mike's arms.

"She's as cold as ice," he worried.

Grandpabby rolled over.

"There's strange magic here," he told the trolls.

"Grandpabby," Mike said in relief.

"Bring her to me." Mike brought Zoey over. "Zoey, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever."

"You can remove it, right?"

"I cannot. I'm sorry, Mike. Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"Like a true love's kiss, perhaps?" asked Bolda. Zeke came running into the clearing.

"Mal." Mike grabbed Zoey and got on Zeke's back. "Come on, Owen. We're going so Zoey can kiss Mal."

"Let's go kiss Mal!" Owen cheered. "Who is this Mal?!"

Meanwhile, Mal and his volunteers arrived at Dawn's palace. The snowbeast came to life and attacked. He fell after partially destroying the staircase. Svetlana and Manitoba were attacking Dawn. Mal shot down the chandelier by accident.

Dawn awoke to find herself in a prison, her hands cuffed so she couldn't get away.

"Oh, no," she murmured, looking out the window. "What have I done?" Mal walked in and discussed stopping the winter.

"Go get Zoey, please! I need to talk to her."

"Princess Zoey has not returned," Mal said.

Mike rode up to the spacious palace. Brick and Jo answered the door.

"Go find Mal and get her warm," Mike told them. As she disappeared into the castle, Zeke and Cam gave him a look that said, "Dude, really?"

"Don't look at me like that; you know I never had a chance." He sighed and began to walk in the other direction.

Meanwhile, Zoey was brought before Mal.

"Mal, you have to kiss me," she said.

"What?"

"Now!"

"Slow down!" He put her on a couch.

"Dawn froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me."

"I thought you said she would never hurt you."

"I was wrong. An act of true love can save me."

"A true love's kiss."

He leaned in, preparing to kiss her. Then he gave a smug smirk.

"Oh, Zoey," he told her. "If only there was someone who loved you."

"B-but y-you said y-you did."

"As last in line in my own kingdom, I knew I would have to marry into the throne sometime. As heir, Dawn was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her." He had begun to eliminate every heat source in the room.

"Mal, stop, please!"

"But you, you were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me just like that. I figured, after we were married, I'd stage a little accident for Dawn. But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her. Now all that left is to kill Dawn, and bring back summer."

"You're no match for Dawn."

"No, you're no match for Dawn."

"You won't get away with this."

"I already have." Mal left the now cold, dark room, locking the door so the dying princess couldn't escape.

Zoey attempted to open the door, but to no avail.

Meanwhile, Mal was talking to everyone else, telling them how Dawn had murdered Zoey. He sentenced her to death.

Dawn's cuffs had begun to freeze. She pulled. Voices were right outside her door. Right as it flew open, she broke free, leaving the empty cell. Mal growled. She had escaped. Again.

A storm swirled around the castle. Zeke saw it, and stepped in front of Mike.

"Zeke, she's with her true love," Mike told him. Cameron saw the storm, as well.

"Mike, turn around," he said.

Mike turned around and saw the storm.

"Zoey," he murmured. He broke into a run.

Owen used his nose to pick the lock on the room Zoey was in. He opened the door to find her curled up on the floor. He used his arm to start a fire.

"Owen, g-get away from there," Zoey told him.

"Oh, so this is heat. I love it," he said. His arm caught fire. "Oh, but don't touch it!" He helped Zoey to the fire. "Where's Mal? What happened to your kiss?"

"I was w-wrong about Mal. He wasn't the one. I don't even know what love is."

"That's okay. I do. Love is when you put someone else's needs before your own. Like how Mike brought you all the way here to Mal and then left you forever."

"Mike loves me?"

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" He pushed his nose in.

"Owen, you're melting!"

"Some people are worth melting for." His face began to melt. "Just maybe not right this second." The window flew open. Owen ran to close it, then noticed movements on the fjords. "Hold on. I'm getting something." He gasped. "It's Mike, Cam, and that freak show, Zeke!"

"Come on," Zoey said. "We have to go."

"Why?" Owen asked. "Oh, I know why! There's your act of true love right there!" He helped the princess to her feet. As they were about to leave, they saw ice spikes forming on the ceiling.

Out on the icy fjord, Zeke was almost halfway across when Mike saw Zoey.

"Zoey!" he yelled.

Mal had found Dawn.

"Dawn, you can't fight this!" he yelled.

"I have to leave!" she said. "Just take good care of my sister!"

"Your sister?! Your sister is dead! You killed her!"

"No…" Dawn dropped to her knees, and the storm subsided.

Zoey saw them. Mal raised his sword.

"No!" Zoey jumped between them, turning to solid ice as the sword hit her hand. The force blew Mal back.

"Zoey…" Mike murmured, looking sadly at the statue.

"No!" Dawn sobbed on her sister.

Zoey could feel warmth spreading through her body.

"Dawn."

"Zoey! You sacrificed yourself to save me?"

"Of course. I love you."

Owen gasped.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," he recited.

"Love. Of course. Love." The snow began to rise. It formed a giant snowflake, which burst. Mal struggled to his feet.

"Zoey! You're alive? But she froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is yours," Zoey said. Then she punched him.

Later, Zoey showed Mike and Cam their brand-new sled.

"Thank you!" Mike said. "I could kiss you." They stopped. "I mean, can you? Can we? May we? Wait, what?" Zoey kissed him on the cheek.

"We may." They kissed. Later, they went ice skating. Now that Dawn's powers were out in the open, everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
